A cleaning tool for wiping up and sweeping waste such as dirt and dust attached to a floor or wall has been widely used. The cleaning tool includes a cleaning portion made of a large number of fibers on a base material sheet formed of a non-woven fabric. When the cleaning portion is allowed to come into contact with the floor or wall for wiping, waste is gathered between the fibers of the cleaning portion. In recent years, various types of cleaning tools are provided. For example, a cleaning tool in which fiber bundles joined to one surface of a base material sheet are wound around a pedestal mounted to the tip end of a handle, or a cleaning tool in which a plurality of base material sheets having fiber bundles joined thereto are superimposed to form a bag-like body having a handle insertion opening and a handle is inserted into the handle insertion opening is used.
The cleaning tool is manufactured by sequentially drawing long bodies as the base material sheets, arranging the fiber bundles made by laminating a large number of fibers on the drawn long bodies, joining the long bodies and the fiber bundles at each predetermined interval by heat sealing or the like, and cutting the fiber bundles and the long bodies between the heat-sealed joined portions by a cutter or the like. Here, the fiber bundles joined to the base material sheet function as the cleaning portion that collects waste.
However, the cleaning tool manufactured as above is in a state in which the fibers of the cleaning portion lie down in a predetermined direction, and there is a problem in that effectively collecting waste is difficult.
Therefore, in recent years, the fibers of the cleaning portion are raised to enhance the ability to collect waste. As a method of raising the fibers, for example, a method of rotating a roller having a large number of needles on the surface to come into contact with the surface of the cleaning portion thereby raising the fibers, or a method of pressing a bar such as a stainless steel to apply a resistance to a non-woven fabric and cutting the fibers or unraveling the tangled fibers thereby raising the fibers is known. In addition, a manufacturing apparatus for raising a cleaning portion using such methods is also known (for example, Patent Literature 1).